pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 49- For Horseland, we battle
On their way back to Downtown City, Ash, Blythe and Brock seem to be on the road that connects to Horseland. Ash: How close are we to Horseland, Brock? Brock: I'd say at this rate, we're very close by. So, we can go to Horseland say hello. Blythe: That's great. We can go see how our friends at Horseland are doing. Their horses and Pokémon must be well taken care of. Ash: Yeah, and I bet they would ask us to battle them to. Pikachu: Pika, Pika! (They suddenly notice a tournament field in where Horseland academy goes to compete along with a group of people) Blythe: Uh, what's going on? Brock: I don't know but I think we came by while this place is preparing for a tournament. Ash: Huh? (Notices Alma Rodriguez in a line) Hey look, it's Alma! Blythe: What she doing here? Brock: I guess we should go see and find out. (They ran towards the crowd to find Alma). Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon Lets do it! '' ''I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was (Ever was-ever was) '' ''To catch them is my real test T''o train them is my cause'' My whole life has led to this Time to test my skills And I know I just can't miss to show the world... Born to be a winner! (Johto!) Born to be a champion... ''Born to be a winner, born to be the very best '' ''(Pokémon Joh-to!) Born to be a winner '' ''POKEMON! '' (Ash's Voice) For Horseland We Battle (As Ash and his friends went into the crowd, they saw Alma is close by along with the other girls from Horseland) Ash: There she is! Blythe: Yeah, and there's the rest of Team Horseland. Ash: Hey Alma, Sarah, we're over here! (Sarah, Alma, Molly, Chloe, Zoe and Noni all noticed Ash, Blythe and Brock) Sarah: Oh, hey Ash. Molly: What's up, guys? Alma: Hola amigos and amiga. Chloe: Hey guys. Zoe: It's cool to see you. Noni: Welcome back. Blythe: So, what are you guys doing here? Sarah: We came here for the Pokémon Battle Tournament here. Molly: Yeah. it's about where the trainer and Pokémon show the same bond between rider and horse. Alma, Zoe and even Noni decided to compete. Ash: Is that true? Alma: Si, it's true. I'm going with my Bayleef. And we're gonna win. Zoe: As if. I had my Onix well prepared for this tournament. Noni: No offense, girls, but my Venusaur is a very strong Pokémon that I have. Ash: Hey, when I enter this tournament, one of my Pokémon and I will beat each of you. Zoe: Oh you're on, Ash. Brock: I guess this is where the rivalry starts. Blythe: But Ash, what Pokémon are you gonna use for the tournament? Ash: That I already figured out. Noni: First things first, Ash, you gotta register. Ash: Oh right. Thanks. I'm so psyched Pikachu: Pika! Pika! (Moments later, Ash, Alma, Zoe and Noni all registered for the tournament while Ash and his friends went to the nearby Pokémon Center) Blythe: I wonder what Ash is gonna ask Professor Oak to send to him for the tournament. Brock: He told me it was gonna be one the Pokémon that helped him in one of the Elite Four Gym Battles he won. Ash: Okay, I got it, thanks to Professor Oak. Okay, Torterra, I choose you! (Throws a Pokéball that releases his Torterra) Torterra: Torterra! Blythe: Ash picked Torterra. Brock: I guess even in a tournament like this, Ash's Torterra can be very helpful. Ash: Hey Torterra. It's good to see you. Are you ready to win this tournament? Torterra: Torterra! Blythe: Hey guys, look at that girl's picture next to Alma. (They all notice a picture of Talia Bentley next to Alma's picture) Brock: That's Talia Bentley. Blythe: Talia Bentley? Brock: She goes to another horse stall just like Horseland. I heard she is also Alma's rival. Ash: Alma's rival, huh? Blythe: I guess that means it will be hard for Alma if she battles her as an opponent, right? Brock: You said it. Ash: Don't worry, I'll support Alma 'til she reaches the finals, then I'll battle her and win. Blythe: Glad to see someone's ready. Brock: No joke. Moments later, the tournament was about to start and while Ash, Zoe and Noni were excited, Alma saw Talia right near her. Alma: (Glaring) Hello Talia. Talia: (Glaring) Hello cowgirl. Still going wild? Alma: None of your business. Ash: Hey Alma, is something wrong? Alma: Ash, this is Talia Bentley. She's the rival I told Brock about. Ash: So, you're Talia Bentley? Talia: Yes, that's me. And you must be that Ash Ketchum kid I've heard about. Ash: Yep, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm gonna win this tournament. Talia: Oh please, knowing Alma Rodriguez's riding style, I bet you both have a wild battle style. Alma: Why you little...! Brock: Easy Alma, calm down. Talia: So, I take it you're entering this too? Ash: Yep, and I'm gonna win it! Talia: Oh please. Well, I have a tournament, so get ready to lose cowgirl. (Walks away) Alma: (Growling) I'll show her who will win this tournament. Blythe: Try not to lose your temper, Alma. Brock: Right, just try to stay focus and have fun. Alma: (Calming down) Right, thanks. Get ready to face me soon Ash. Ash: You bet I will! Torterra: Torterra!